


Sweet Tooth, Sweetheart

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Candy, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Sometimes you can geteverythingyou want.





	Sweet Tooth, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a boozy Scribblers’ Fangirl Weekend to a randomly assigned fandom and prompt ‘preference’. My fourth fic for our 100 Fandoms Challenge. Betaed by HanHathma.

“Pete?” Patrick pushed through the gas station shop door, the bell jingling merrily. “Pete, you still here?”   
  
The girl at the register raised an eyebrow at him and pointed toward the candy isle.   
  
Patrick sighed. He should’ve guessed. They were taking a brief break to refuel both the bus and its occupants, and as usual Pete was the last one back. Late enough by now that Patrick had volunteered to go looking, worry edging in despite reason.   
  
Pete of course was in no danger. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, apparently in deep contemplation over the selection of candy and chocolates on offer.   
  
“Pete?” Patrick came to stand behind him, slightly to the side, and nudged his shoulder with his knee. “We’re going in like five minutes. Just pick something.”  
  
Pete tilted his head back, looking at Patrick upside down, the long line of his throat bared and shockingly vulnerable under the harsh fluorescent lights. Patrick swallowed, tried not to stare, tried not to think how Pete looked like this, at Patrick’s feet.   
  
“I can’t!” Pete pouted at him, making the expression look appealing instead of annoying against all natural law. “This is a serious decision, Trick. It needs serious thought.”  
  
Patrick rolled his eyes. “And you need a serious smack on the head.” He moved as if to do it but Pete didn’t even pretend to flinch so it became more of a pat, maybe a bit of a hair scritch. They were all in serious need of a shower.   
  
“Okay look, just pick what you like. Candy or chocolate? Let’s start there.”  
  
Pete’s face scrunched up.   
  
“Fine, then don’t choose,” Patrick said. “It’s not like you need to save money here, you can just pick one of each type if you want.”  
  
“That’s… that’s cheating!” Pete twisted around and held up a hand. Patrick instinctively grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. “I can’t just get  _everything_ I want.”  
  
There was something about that, something almost… guilty or sad, that made Patrick immediately want to punch whoever put that thought into Pete’s head.  
  
“Pete… You…” Patrick’s arm twitched, got high enough for him to clutch at Pete’s tatty tank top briefly before dropping to his side. He looked down, biting his lip. Why did Pete always do this to him? Patrick wanted to pull him to a hug, but that would be… weird, right? Because this was about candy. Wasn’t it?   
  
Patrick glanced up, saw Pete watching him with an unreadable expression on his face, one that dropped off too quickly when he noticed Patrick’s eyes on him again.   
  
“That would be greedy, right?” He shrugged like it was no big thing, shoving his hands into his pockets.   
  
Patrick stared at him for three longs seconds, at the kicked puppy slump of shoulders and the way he was not reaching out for  _anything at all_ now.  
  
“ _Shut up_ ,” Patrick whispered, except it came out angry, his breath hitching at the end just a bit.   
  
Pete’s head came back up, eyes wide.   
  
“Just… shut up, Pete, alright?” Patrick reached for the first item on the isle – bag of peanut M&Ms – plucked them out and tossed them at Pete. “Don’t you dare… You can have everything, okay?” He went through the first row, picking everything and piling them on Pete’s arms; Jelly Belly, Pop Rocks, Candy Corn…   
  
“You  _can_. Because I say so.” Patrick moved on to the chocolates, piling Hershey’s bars on the crook of his own elbow like very small logs.  
  
In the end, Patrick had to go back to the bus to get more money because the haul cost more than either of them had originally brought with them, but it was totally worth it for the delighted grin on Pete’s face as he carried out three bags of candy.  
  
“Thanks, Trick,” he said softly as they were walking back to the bus. “Although…” He cast a sideways glance at Patrick from under his eyelashes. “This is a hell of a lot of candy. Not sure I can get through it all on my own.”  
  
Patrick contemplated that for a few seconds but unlike Pete, he was much quicker at making decisions. Once he’d let himself see there was one to be made of course. And when it came to Pete, there was only one possible choice.  
  
“Well…” Patrick drifted just a bit closer, until his forearm brushed against Pete’s, warm skin against warm skin, almost accidental except not at all, of course. “I’d be happy to share.”

 


End file.
